Demons Within
by Melanie Trave
Summary: Drake held her hand, pulling her towards him. "Everything is going to be ok now…" his voice trailed off as he heard Belanys whimper. She looked at him, reaching to kiss him gently on his blood stained lips. Her heart stuttered, and she breathed out.
1. Chapter 1

**Demons Within**

Drake held her hand, pulling her towards him. "Everything is going to be ok now…" his voice trailed off as he heard Belanys whimper. She looked at him, reaching to kiss him gently on his blood stained lips, tears streaking their dirt covered faces. Belanys shifted, staring at every feature of his face, memorizing every perfect piece, his warm chocolate brown eyes, the shaggy black hair… As her vision began to blur, she looked back to his eyes. Her heart stuttered, and she breathed out.

**Chapter One**

Lying face down in her bed, the down comforter plush and warm, the pillow cradling her head, her hair sprawled in every direction, Belanys Brey slept. Her alarm continued to blare at her side. She had just worked an opening shift at 5:00am through closing at midnight. Belanys worked at a software development business. The hours for the other workers never changed, however Belanys was working non-stop and was never paid overtime for all of her efforts. Her pittance of a paycheck every two weeks constantly had her wondering why she continued to work there. She realized that it was a dead end and completely meaningless job. But Belanys continued to put up with it for the hopes of one day getting into her dream college and start an actual successful life. Her alarm finally turned off, and Belanys continued to sleep.

"Hello?" Belanys answered, groggy from the lack of sleep and just waking up. A sudden flood of obscenity forced her to jump, causing her to move from her comfortable resting spot to a forced upright position. Slowly, she began to understand what was being screamed through the phone.

"BELANYS! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT WORK THREE HOURS AGO! WHERE ARE YOU?" A slight pause prompted her to attempt a response.

"Well sir, I guess-"

"YOU GUESS? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU KNOW ALL THE TROUBLE GOING ON HERE NOW BECAUSE MS. BELANYS WAS TOO LAZY TO GET OUT OF HER COMFORTABLE BED THIS MORNING?" Belanys' anger rose out of the ordinary, as she calmly attempted to reply.

"No sir. I don't actually-"

"WE HAVE MASS CHAOS HERE! AND BECAUSE OF YOUR INSENSITIVE GESTURE WE HAVE NO ONE TO BLAME IT ON BUT YOU! YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO BE THE REASON THIS OFFICE IS FALLING APART! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" As her boss pushed her past her breaking point, Belanys blurted her response.

"Well Vince, maybe if you were a better boss there would be no problems. And possibly, you might understand that you can not force a person to work more than originally scheduled and assume that they will continue to be a little fucking lab rat for you without any complaints what so ever." Instantly regretting the words she wished she could swallow back into her throat, she knew she shouldn't have said that. Biting her lip, her brow furrowing as she sat there, looking at the phone, she waited for Vince to reply. Finally, it came.

"How dare you speak back to me like that, you stupid little twit! I run this place just fine no thanks to you! Now, you better get yourself here in fifteen minutes or less or I'll-"

"OR YOU'LL WHAT VINCE? FIRE ME? GO AHEAD! I HATE WORKING FOR YOUR ARROGANT, POMPOUS ASS ANYWAY!" Belanys venomously spitted through the phone at her now speechless boss. Without warning, she began to shake in fury, squeezing the phone until her knuckles were a pearly shade of white. As if the fight had never happened, Vince calmly and professionally spoke into the phone.

"If that is the way you see things then, Ms. Brey, you may come retrieve your last pay check. You are fired. Good day." With that, the phone call was ended. Belanys, still shaking in anger and in shock of how she had acted, picked up one of her plush pillows and screamed.

Belanys squinted at her clock, the numbers dancing across her eyes, making it difficult for her to make out the time. As she focused, she stared at the clock as it continued to blink 7:45PM.

'Well,' she thought to herself, stretching and rolling to her side, 'no more Vince. No more work. I guess some time off could be good for me.' Belanys groaned as she blinked her eyes a few more times, and finally managing to pull herself from the warm and comfortable pillow top king mattress that took up much of her room.

Belanys stood at 5'3" tall, and rather slim. Her skin was pale, almost translucent, and her crystalline blue-grey eyes were complimented by the dark halo which surrounded her pixie like face. The dark brown locks fell just past her shoulders, but she almost always wore her hair up in a messy bun, never finding the initiative to fix it. The wardrobe she lived with was rather on the average side, multiple pairs of the same make of jeans, many solid color tank tops and t-shirts. She did have a few form fitting long dresses for special occasions, but many of them were worn once, or not at all.

She walked down the hall of her well kept, yet small studio apartment, wearing her black pajama shorts and a tight camouflage spaghetti strap she had slept in the night before. As she sauntered into the kitchen, she made herself a large mug of chamomile tea. Her thoughts were racing as she split a bagel, putting it into a toaster.

'How could I lose this job? Bad hours, bad pay, but it was a job.' She jumped as the toaster popped up her newly toasted bagel, and she slathered it with butter and grape jelly. She looked around the small kitchen, her old worn down stove, the stained and ugly old refrigerator, and the toaster her parents had gotten her when she got a new job. With food and drink in hand, she carefully walked into her living room, setting down the plate and mug with tenderness, looking around this room as well. Her plush maroon chair sitting against the back wall, with a small coffee table in the middle, a love seat, which was an uncomplimentary shade of blue contrasting from the other side of the table; Although shabby, her apartment was her home, and now she had no way to pay for it.

Returning to the kitchen counter, she unplugged her lap top, pushing the power button and waiting for the reflective black screen to come to life. Before the light blinded her, she caught a glimpse of her pale face, her full lips and her mysteriously blue-grey eyes gazing back at her. She reacted when the harsh white light permeated her vision, closing her eyes and slowly opening them again to get used to the light.

When thinking of friends who could help her find a job, she realized the only people she really talked to were those online. She never really had any friends outside of work. Belanys preferred to keep to herself. She was always rather different from most people, always reading or looking at things in a different way. Unlike most of the girls she grew up with, Belanys was fascinated with technology, and adored anything metal. She couldn't stand most music, always listening to instrumental pieces or calming, slow ballads. Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw she had a request for an Instant Message.

As she settled into the pillow like, plush maroon chair, she cuddled up with a heavy down blanket, slowly lifting the lightweight computer to her. Running her finger smoothly across the mouse pad, she clicked accept on the invitation, and almost instantly a new Instant Message window opened.

"Hello, I am Drake Voray." Belanys sat there, and thought to herself.

'Who the hell could this guy be?' Timidly, she replied.

"Hello Drake."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"How do you do Belanys?" Drake quickly replied.

"How do you know my name?" Belanys returned, slowly, somewhat stunned.

"Well actually, I know quite a bit about you." He said back, calmly as can be.

"What, have you been stalking me? How the hell do you know me?"

"Belanys, we have more in common than you think. I just need you to trust me."

"Trust a complete lunatic? I don't even know you!"

"If you didn't trust me on some level, why are you still replying to my messages?" Belanys continued to stare at the screen, unable to acquire a good reason. Finally, without really thinking, she typed and sent the first thing she could think of.

"Because I'm bored and no one ever wants to talk to me." Instantly regretting the deep and emotional response, she blushed. Enraged with herself, she almost closed the chat window. But then his response popped up.

"They should want to talk to you Belanys. You are more important than you lead yourself to believe." A chill ran down her spine despite the heavy blanket wrapped around her. She didn't know how to respond. She just sat there, staring at the screen. To her relief, another message responded.

"You see Belanys, I know it sounds crazy, but you are the key for keeping us alive. We need each other. I don't know how and why, but I know that I need you and you need me." Once again, Belanys just sat in silence, and began to think it was all a joke.

"Ok look. You've had your fun. Can you just leave me be?" Belanys wrote back, somewhat upset for some reason she could not understand. Maybe it was because someone who had written her had done it out of a stupid joke. Possibly because the thought of a new friend had been so enticing she would have spoken to anyone. She didn't know why she was almost in tears over this silly, ten minute joke. Just before she shut her computer, she read a message no one had ever sent her before.

"Please don't leave Belanys. Please." Drake had sent, practically pleading for her to stay online. She smiled lightly, and wrote back.

"You promise no jokes?"

"Why would I joke about you saving my life?"

"Well… Ok." She giggled, smiling brightly as she got a sudden warming feeling throughout her chest.

"Belanys, I am very pleased to meet you"

Belanys and Drake messaged each other for hours, the only sound in the apartment the soft clicking of the keys and the high pitched ping signaling at a new message. They talked for so long that Belanys finally couldn't see the keys, and solemnly she messaged Drake.

"Drake, I can hardly keep my eyes open anymore."

"Then how are you replying? Just kidding Belanys. I will be on for a while longer, so you go rest and I hope to speak with you before I go to sleep myself." Drake replied, making Belanys smile.

"Alright, well I will be on in a bit and message you."

"Goodnight Belanys, sleep well." With that last message, Belanys gloomily ran her fingers over the power button, and watched as the screen faded to black. Leaving the comfort of her chair, she walked lightly into the kitchen, plugging the charge cord into the outlet on the counter. She wanted to be sure her computer would be fully charged for Drake the following day. As she stumbled down the hall, exhausted from her day, she realized the night before she hadn't gotten a chance to shower because of how tired she had been. Grabbing two oversized and fluffy towels, a match, and a few candles, Belanys sleepily walked into the bathroom.

She set up her candles, meticulously lighting each one as they sat around the rim of the claw-footed bathtub. She tested the water temperature a few times, and once it was just right she added the plug. As the bath filled, she added a mixture of scented bath salts and a small bit of liquid bubble bath. She slid her pajama shorts over her hips, her pale skin glowing in the candle light. Hastily, she pulled her tank top over her head, and slowly slid her soft body into the warm water, submerging herself. Resting her head back onto a rolled up, plush towel, she closed her eyes, and began thinking of him.

Some time later, Belanys lifted herself out of the water, standing nude, the soft suds and water dribbling down her body, causing her skin to reflect like a diamond in the sunlight. The sun, once again setting slowly against the bathroom window, caused odd shadows and a golden hue cast across the small room. The shadows seemed to be overwhelming her, giving her an odd sensation that she was being watched. Unable to rid herself of the hairs standing on the back of her neck, Belanys quickly pulled on her blue satin robe, and walked swiftly to her bedroom. Attempting to make no noise, she silently slipped on a white cotton night gown and lay in bed, thinking about everything that had happened during the hours she had been awake. Restless, Belanys fell into a fitful sleep, calming once the thoughts of Drake invaded her dreams. Different features on different faces flashed beneath her eyelids as her mind struggled to imagine his face; imagine the way his features moved as he spoke. Images of men taller and shorter than her, topped with the mismatched faces, began to dance across her eyelids. So many thoughts of a man she had never met. So many strangers running through her mind.

Waking up to the harsh ringing of her alarm at her side, Belanys woke, glaring at her side table. In her haste of getting to bed the night before, she had forgotten to turn off the retched alarm.

'Oh well,' she thought, stretching and rolling out of the bed, casually making her way to the bathroom. Looking in her mirror, seeing her hair in disarray from sleeping with it wet, she began to wash her face. Combing the knots out of her hair, and throwing it up into a bun quickly as she brushed her teeth, her mind raced on if Drake would be online. Making her way down the hall, she began to slow as more of the living room and kitchen came into view. The room was in shambles. The plush maroon chair toppled over itself, torn, stuffing spilling out over the floor. The love seat was distorted, one arm rest broken, the pillows strewn throughout the floor. Her curtains were swept open, ripped and torn in places, barely covering the open window. The slight breeze chilled her, raising goose bumps on her arms as she walked to where she had carefully lay her computer the night before. It wasn't there.

"FUCK!" Belanys yelled, and she began to search for her lap top, hoping it wasn't stolen. After studying the damage to her kitchen, the fridge toppled over, and her stove window cracked, she caught a glimpse of her computer. Running to grab it, she realized it had been blown apart, only connected by a few wires from the screen to the keyboard. Once again saying obscenities, she saw one last message from Drake, opened and blinking on the screen. Two words were written.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The computer screen flickered about a dozen times, before finally going black for good. Belanys made a split second decision, and turned to sprint down the hallway. Nearly falling over the room which still sat in shambles, Belanys pushed against the walls to add momentum to her already forceful stride. In her bedroom, Belanys searched frantically for a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from her drawer. Pulling the clothes over her trim body, she hastily threw random items of clothing into an overnight bag and bolted out of the bedroom. Sprinting to the front door, she saw all the locks were fastened. As her fingers fumbled over the locks, she cursed herself for trying to be safe. Finally, every lock was undone, and her hand flew to the doorknob. Instantly, she froze, the feeling of being watching taking over her senses, stopping her in her tracks. Hearing a loud, raspy breath from behind her, she could feel someone making their way closer to her from a few steps away. As thin, boney fingers brushed across the back of her hair, landing on her shoulder, Belanys ripped the door open, screaming as she barely escaped the clutches of whomever had invaded her home.

As Belanys hurried down the stairs outside the door of her apartment, fumbling over her own feet, she skid to a stop on the landing between the second and first floor. Looking up the stairwell from which she had came, she saw a clear and empty path. Below her, it was also clear. Beginning to think she was losing her mind, she slowly walked down the rest of the steps, casually exiting the building.

'Where am I going to go?' she thought to herself, not noticing all the strange looks the people around her were giving. Her face was flushed from the run down the stairs, and her hair a mess as it stuck in every which way from the bun she had put up that morning. Her sweats were too big for her body, and kept slipping down to her hips. The white t-shirt she wore accented the curve of her breasts, and only went down to about her belly button. The slight popping noise from her flip flops was barely heard over the bustle of the street she walked along. Her feet automatically walked around the corner, down across the street and to the small coffee shop she stopped by every morning.

Belanys slid into the door, looking around the small café. A plump, homely woman stood behind the counter, smiling at Belanys with a pleasant expression. The black leather booths with dark wood frames added elegance and calmness to the atmosphere. Smiling back at the woman, she slid into a booth and put her head in her hands. The woman behind the counter walked over to her with a large mug of coffee, and patted her back, sitting with her.

"Here you go darlin'. It'll help much with your nerves. Everyone has these kinda days, but you just gotta let em' go honey." With that, the lady left, and Belanys sat in silence. As Belanys slowly sipped at the steaming cup of coffee, her mind floated off to Drake. Was he thinking of her? Is he worried that she hasn't talked to him yet? With thoughts of Drake and an empty cup in front of her, Belanys went to the counter to pay.

"Ma'am?" Belanys looked over the counter, and without seeing anyone, placed a five dollar bill on the polished wood and left. Walking out of the small café, she stood out of the door and looked around. She didn't know what to do because she had no job. No friends to run to, no family. She was alone, except for Drake. But how could she even believe he was real? She really had nothing. Still too terrified to go back to her apartment, she just began walking around. But then, out of no where, she got that feeling she was being watched. Looking around, jerking her head from side to side, she walked quickly, almost pushing people out of the way, trying to get out of the main public so she could hide.

Walking down the main road until she came across a tight path between two tall buildings, she turned abruptly and slowed her pace as she walked down the alley. Feeling slightly safer, she continued to walk. When she was about halfway through, however, the feeling came back over her. Looking around, she saw shadows that seemed to be moving everywhere, following her every move. Even her own shadow looked menacing. Picking up her pace once more, she progressed closer and closer to the end of the alley, and back out onto the main street.

"HEY! HEY YOU!" Belanys heard from behind her. Glancing back, she didn't see anyone she recognized. She figured the call was for someone else, and continued to walk. She felt a tap on her arm. Turning around, she saw a young boy.

"Oh hello there," she said, crouching down to be eye level with him.

"Hello Ms. Brey," the young boy chirped.

"Umm, how do you know my name?" Getting the odd feeling again, she looked around.

"My mom's friend works with you. I remembered you from some party I got dragged too." the boy frowned for a split second before his face became animated once again.

"Anyway, this is for you Ms. Belanys. Have a nice day." Quickly, the young boy turned and ran away, grabbing an elderly womans' hand.

'How odd…' Belanys thought as she turned the paper over in her hands, looking for any sign of where it had come from. At that moment, another person came flying out of the alley, running at full speed and knocking both of them down. The man fell on top of Belanys, and looked down at her curiously.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. So so sorry." he said, lifting her up with ease, looking into her eyes as if there was something familiar about her. Belanys, just stood, shocked, and slightly light headed.

"Oh shit, your bleeding. Here…" The strange man pulled out a handkerchief, dabbing at the stream of blood beginning to form at the edge of her lip. Waking up from her stupor, Belanys quickly pushed his hand away.

"Its fine…" She mumbled, turning her head shyly. She turned and began to walk away when she realized how off balance she was. Right as she was about to fall, a pair of arms fell around her waist, catching her.

"Please miss, let me help you. I'm so so sorry." He bore into her again, staring for some clue as to her identity. Once again, Belanys pushed away, stumbling as she walked along side the building, holding her hand out against the windows, leaving a stuttered smudge as she slowly walked.

'How weird,' Belanys thought, 'He was so familiar, but not. So strange… I know I have seen him before.' She turned to find him in the crowd, but he was gone. A slight pain caused her to wince, as she realized she had a small cut on her forehead as well. Wiping the blood beginning to trail across her face, she turned back, jumping slightly, as the man was standing right in front of her.

"Do you always tackle people then give them a heart attack?" Belanys spat at him.

"I- I just wanted to say how sorry I really am. I was hoping maybe I could buy you a coffee to make it up to you?"

'I look like crap, yet I think he is hitting on me…' Belanys thought to herself, before replying.

"I just had coffee." A slight look of frustration flitted across his face, then the man tried again.

"Well how about you join me for something."

"For what?"

"I am not sure… what would you like?" Belanys thought briefly, before agreeing to go to coffee. She didn't want to pass up this moment.

"You wait here, I will be right back." The man disappeared, before returning seconds later with the small envelope the little boy had given her.

"Oh thank you so much! I would have been so angry if I had forgotten that!" Belanys smiled, glancing at the man as they began walking down the street. In her stupor before, she never really saw what the guy looked like. But now, she noticed.

The man stood about 5'8" tall, with dark caramel skin and a captivating smile. His mouth moved smoothly over each word, and there was so much feeling in his eyes. He had deep brown eyes, which every now and then, showed gold flecks throughout. He had a slight accent that she couldn't place, but even with not knowing where it came from, it made him all the more attractive. He was wearing a tight, white tank top, which showed he was toned, but not too muscular. His dark jeans somewhat baggy over his trim body. He wore ragged tennis shoes that he stopped often to retie. He wore his hair shaggy, disheveled, and whenever it got in his way he just shook it out. Without realizing how much time had passed, she saw they were back at the coffee shop. Interrupting him in mid sentence, Belanys spoke.

"I never did catch your name." Softly, she turned and looked right into his eyes, the feeling of familiarity running through her again.

"Oh that's right, I'm so sorry. My name is Drake. Drake Voray." The instant he looked at her, he realized that she was Belanys Brey.

"Belanys-" His words were cut short as Belanys hugged him, eyes tearing up as she breathed in his husky, unique scent deeply.

"I am so happy I finally have someone to help me." she looked back up at him, shyly apologizing for the abrupt hug and looked away.

"Belanys," Drake murmured, "why don't we sit down?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Belanys accepted his offer, sitting down in the same booth she had been in before. Looking around, she didn't see the lady who had helped her before. Instead, there was a tall, thin, absolutely breathtaking blonde standing behind the counter. Instantly, Belanys blushed, looking away, attempting to hide her face from Drake. Glancing slightly, she saw him looking at her. Never once did she see his gaze move to the model like woman standing behind the counter. The woman noticed their presence, and sauntered over to them, leaning over slightly, her cleavage clearly in view.

"Hello, my name is Shandra. Is there anything I can do for you sir?" she said, a coy smile gracing her face. It was not hard to tell what she was thinking. Hiding behind her hair, Belanys toyed with the paper, tearing open the edge and pulling out a familiar check. Her last paycheck. She hadn't gotten to the office fast enough for Vince, so he had sent someone she barely knew to her. The nerve of him, less than a day or two and he was already impatient. She pitied whoever was used to fill her spot.

"Actually yes. Could you get me a small dish with cold water and some napkins? And please pull up your shirt. I don't need to see your tits to know your easy." Belanys, who had been caught up in the $750.60 pittance of a two week check, looked up at Drake with wide eyes, unable to believe the words that had flown so easy out of his mouth. What surprised her the most, is that he said the whole thing without looking away from her. A slight throb interrupted her thoughts and she put her head down into her hands.

The woman's expression went from undressing Drake in her mind to trying to kill him. She turned quickly, not one glance to Belanys, and hurried behind the counter. Within minutes she was back, slammed the dish on the table, as well as the napkins, recomposed herself and walked to a table of three men, obviously playing the same game.

"Belanys, come sit by me please." Drake nearly whispered, scooting to the inside seat, and patting the empty spot where he had just been. Slowly, she moved out and sat where he had signaled.

"Now let me take a look at your head please." Gently, he moved his fingers through and over her hair, looking for the wound she was bleeding from. Soaking the edge of a napkin in the cold water, he began to wipe the dried blood and lightly dab the cut along her hairline. Blushing slightly at the closeness between them, she softly pushed his hand away and took over the dabbing herself.

Looking away, Belanys murmured, "Really, I can do it." Her words drifted away, as she felt Drake continue to stare at her. Once the blood stopped, and she had herself somewhat cleaned up, she dared to meet his steady gaze. Looking into his eyes, there was a familiarity between them. She got a very odd sensation in her stomach, before speaking.

"How is it that you could have been anywhere in the world today, and yet you found me by tackling me?" She slightly giggled before taking a more serious note.

"Well, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I actually had a dream I would run into you today. Not literally of course." Drake let out a low, rumbling laughter. Belanys was instantly lost in his smile, his perfect teeth, the sound of his voice. It was incredible that he had found her. But then again, their meeting was fate. Or at least, that's how he made it sound.

"How are you Belanys?" He asked sincerely, looking deep into her.

"Well, actually I'm kinda lost right now. I didn't have the best morning." She looked down shyly, knowing he was going to inquire about her morning and think her crazy when she explained.

"Well, why don't you tell me about it?" Drake offered.

"This morning I woke up and, well, I don't think I was alone." Belanys look up questioningly, studying Drake's expression before continuing.

"My apartment was a wreck, and all I remember is the message from you-"

"What message?" He interrupted quickly.

"You sent me one more message last night, it said 'Get Out'. Once I read that I left." She looked away from his careful gaze, knowing he knew she had left something out.

"Oh, well, who was there?" Belanys looked up quickly, almost hiding herself behind her hair as she replied quietly.

"I actually don't know. All I know is they almost caught me… But at the same time no one was following me that I could see." She added, worried he would think her crazy.

"I see. Well, have you been back there at all?" He asked worriedly.

"Of course not! I'm too much of a coward." Frowning slightly, Belanys once again put her head down, ashamed of what a scaredy-cat she had been.

"Good. It's for the best I think. I need to get you out of here. We need to leave. It's no longer safe for you here Belanys. And I'm sorry." Drake looked at her solemnly, almost apologetically.

"Why are you sorry?" Right as the last word left her mouth, Belanys saw something that scared her more than anything. Through the window, she saw a deep black cloud was steadily moving towards them, the foggy mass engulfing everything it touched. She stood up in awe, moving closer to the pane of glass separating the shadow and them. Drake followed her out of the seat.

"Lets go. Come Belanys, NOW!" Drake said firmly, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet.

"Where? Where are we going to go?" Belanys said, shivering with fear.

"Anywhere." Drake said, dragging her through the door. He stood on the side of the road, looking for a taxi to hail. After about thirty seconds, he couldn't wait any longer. Drake looked terrified at the cloud of black that continued to make its way closer to them.

"Do you trust me?" He said, a tone of urgency in his voice.

"Well, yeah I guess." Belanys replied cautiously.

"Then promise you will not fight against what I am about to do." Drake said, looking at her for confirmation.

"I promise." As soon as she had spoken, Drake wrapped his hand with hers, pulling her to a dark red Ford Explorer that was parked along the side of the road. Quickly, Drake pulled off his tank top, revealing his toned abs and strong back. Wrapping the shirt around his fist, he threw his arm through the window, breaking the glass as if it were nothing, unlocking the doors and shoving her into the passenger seat. Running around the front of the vehicle, he slid into the drivers seat, and broke out the panel below the steering column. She saw him pull out wire cutters from his back pocket, and fumble with the wires that hung freely. As she admired the way his muscles rolled beneath his dark skin, the car roared to life. He revved the engine a few times to assure it would last, and then shifted to drive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

As fast as Drake had found a car to steal, they were gone. Speeding dangerously throughout the crowded streets, people pulled over to stare at the giant shadow growing closer. Drake found his way to the highway, and began to speed north. Belanys clung to her seat belt, biting her lip to keep from screaming.

"Where are we going to go?" Belanys asked, a tremor of terror plaguing her words.

"Anywhere. Anywhere but here. We need to go as far as possible, as fast as possible." Drake replied, a hardened tone to his voice. It frightened Belanys how determined he was to get her away.

"Drake, please slow down. Please." She begged, looking at him with wide eyes. Drake looked at her, suddenly seeming to realize what he was doing, and slowed to right above the speed limit. Belanys' grip loosened slightly, but not completely.

"Belanys, do you need to call anyone? Family, friends? Will someone be worried if you disappear?" Drake asked, concerned.

"Me? You're funny. I don't have friends. And my parents were killed in a car crash." Belanys choked slightly on the last words, looking out the window and hiding her face with her hair.

"Oh. I- I am so-" Drake stopped talking, also looking out the window. They were both silent for quite some time. It was Drake who finally broke the silence.

"We are going to Alaska." It wasn't a question. Belanys looked up, slightly stunned, searching for a hint of a joke.

"Are you kidding me? Alaska? Its FREEZING there!" she half yelled, irritated at the notion of being surrounded in snow.

"We'll have plenty of accommodations, and I will be able to keep you safe. It's the best place for you to be. Trust me." He looked over at her, his warm eyes melting her. Once again, silence covered the inside of the SUV. Belanys, wracked with exhaustion, began to nod off in her seat.

"Belanys, you can always lay in the back if you like." Drake said, barely above a whisper.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep while moving anyways Drake. Really, I'll be fine. I have some money, if we can stop at a motel I will pay for a room. That way we can both sleep." Belanys looked over at the man sitting beside her. The tall, handsome man who had entered her life suddenly, miraculously. She didn't know what she had done to deserve this. Then again, she didn't know if it was a plague or a prize. Within the next few exits, there was a sign for a bed and breakfast. Drake pulled in slowly, worried the doors would not be open to late night travelers. They had been driving for hours by now, and it was nearing ten at night. Drake unhooked the wires, and got out of the car. As Belanys opened her door, he was there, helping her down. She was so tired, everything was spinning. Supporting her on one muscular, strong arm, he steadied their pace, knocking powerfully on the door. The light behind the door sprang to life, and a stout lady opened the door.

"How can I help you?" The elderly woman asked, looking instantly to Belanys.

"Oh you poor dear, look how tired you are. I'll have you in a room right quick. I'm Madame Farrahday. Please, come in." The plump woman led the two in quickly, bustling up the staircase into the last open room. The room was large and open. The walls were a pastel green, with dark forest green trim. The only bed in the room was a queen size bed, a scalloped ruffle outlined the bed. The covers looked like a handmade quilt, a lovely complex pattern of flowers and vines threaded through the soft, pillow like sections. The green throughout the room was complimented by the dark cherry wood of the head and foot board, which made the frame of a sleigh bed. The grand bay windows were shrouded in a thin, silky robe, letting the light of the mood infiltrate the room without letting anything see in or out.

"How much for the night Ma'am?" Belanys asked sleepily, looking at the woman as she fluffed the pillows.

"Oh don't worry about it dear. Its too late to talk about such things. We will talk in the morning." The woman gave her a loving pat, and left the two.

"There is only one bed." Belanys pointed out. Searching the room for a chair of some sort, she found a slightly firm chair in the corner of the room. She looked at Drake, and stumbled slowly to the chair, where she fell onto the thick, slightly uncomfortable fabric which covered it. With that, she fell asleep.

'Belanys is beautiful. And too kind. Look at her. She is sleeping in the chair when there is a large, comfortable bed right there. She did that intentionally. So I could have the bed. Too nice…' Drake thought to himself, admiring her innocent, cherubic face. Every now and then, she would furrow her eyebrows, making it seem like there were bad thoughts running through her head. That bugged him, even though he didn't know why. Slowly, he pulled back the covers, exposing the silk sheets that covered the mattress. He walked quietly over to Belanys, and tenderly lifted her from the chair, trying not to wake her. As he set her gently onto the bed, her arm stiffened around his neck, and her eyes opened wide in fear. Her eyes locked into his, and she loosened her grip, falling back on the bed. Drake covered her in the quilt, watching her as she drifted lightly back into a fitful rest.

'She seems so tortured. But by what?' He pondered her dreams, as she continued to groan. Then, quietly, he heard her mumbling.

"No. You're- you're lying-" she murmured, anguish in her voice.

"Why- why would- you- say that," she continued, gripping the pillow with all of her strength, her hands turning white. Drake lay next to her, over the blankets, and loosened her hands. Her temperament changed quickly, from tortured to soothed.

"Thank you- for always- being there…" she murmured, before rolling over and slipping into a deeper sleep. Drake fluffed a pillow, resting his head, his eyes growing heavy as he watched her steady breathing. Before he knew it, he was also drawn into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Belanys awoke, her eyes still closed, but aware that she was in a different place. She lay, warm and comfortable, yet feeling out of place. As she came further up out of the fog which infiltrated her thoughts, she realized she wasn't alone. Moving ever so slightly, she noticed an arm wrapped around her waist, and a warm body pressed against hers. Before she let her fear get the better of her, she remembered Drake. He must have put her in the bed after she fell asleep, and then fallen asleep himself. With very little effort, Belanys was able to leave the bed with minimal movement, allowing him to continue sleeping. His shirt was still off, and his hair fell lightly around his face. His serene, angelic face hinted at a smile, then would fall slack once more. She wanted to be close to him again. She felt the need to be right next to him, her hand on his cheek, her lips on his… She pushed her thoughts away, beating herself for even thinking of this stranger in such a way. But she knew deep down he was no stranger. Sitting back in the chair, she watched as his chest slowly rose and fell with his rhythmic breathing.

"Good morning dearies," Madam Farrahday cheerfully piped as she walked in the door. "Sleepin' late are we Drake? Come on now," She said, slightly louder, almost motherly. She walked over and shook him lightly, as Belanys just sat with wide eyes, watching as this lady touched someone whom she had thought she had just met. However, there was a familiarity between them.

'No wonder he stopped here,' Belanys thought to herself as she got up. She could hear Drake, groggy from just waking.

"Yeah yeah, I'm up, I'm up. We'll be down soon ok?" His voice hoarse with sleep, he sounded so rugged. Belanys felt a chill run down her spine as she smiled to the plump old woman as she walked out of the room. Drake sat up, looked around the room, and stopped when he saw Belanys. Her hair was frazzled, and yet she was still so beautiful. Belanys looked away quickly, turning to leave the room.

"The bathroom should be right across the hall Belanys." Drake said, practically reading her mind. Belanys hurried away, and locked herself into the bathroom. Individually wrapped brushes sat along the counter, and she pulled one from its case and ripped it through her hair. As soon as her hair was back in her signature bun, there was a knock at the door.

"Be right out," Belanys said through the door, taking one last glance into the mirror before opening the door. There Drake stood, waiting for his turn. Shyly, she looked away, but not before seeing Drake smile down at her. She blushed as she looked away quickly, making her way back into the room. As she walked through the door, she saw an outfit laid on the foot of the bed. A pair of jeans, her size, and a long sleeve, white cotton shirt that hugged her curves. Belanys, embarrassed by the clothes that had been set out before her, changed quickly. As she was buttoning her jeans, a knock came at the door.

"Come in!" Belanys said, turning to see Drake as he walked in the door. He had just taken a shower, she could tell. His hair was wet, and fell damply around his head. He wore a pair of baggy jeans, and a tight white tank top. He also donned a button down t-shirt that was left open, in a dark green. The color made his eyes seem to glow.

"Belanys, Madame Farrahday would like us to meet her downstairs," Drake said, very business like as he turned and began to walk back out the door.

"Wait Drake." Belanys blurted, and he turned to look at her.

"Do you know Madame Farrahday from somewhere? She seems to know you." Belanys intruded his eyes with hers, and caught a glimpse of fear before his eyes turned lifeless.

"Yes, I have met her before. But you will learn more in time. Now come Belanys, Madame Farrahday is waiting." Drake grabbed Belanys' hand and led her down the stairs. As soon as they entered the kitchen at the bottom of the stairs, Madame Farrahday greeted them.

"Well good morning you two. Ms. Belanys, are you hungry?" She looked over and noticed a large stack of assorted muffins on a tray.

"Well, yes." Belanys looked away shyly. She wasn't used to such kind strangers.

"Please help yourself to anything you can find in this kitchen." The woman smiled, and watched as Belanys picked up a banana nut muffin from the stack.

"Good choice darling. I make those muffins fresh every day. You'll never get a better muffin than right here. Now, if you would both please come with me…" Madame Farrahdays' voice trailed off as she went out the opposite door Drake and her had entered from. Slowly, Belanys mimicked Drake's movements through the doorway, and saw another open door into a dimly lit room. A knot began to form in her stomach, but the feel of Drake's hand calmed that feeling as he pulled her after him through the door.

"Good, good. Now if you would both please take a seat." Madame Farrahday said as she took her place at the head of the table.

"Belanys, there are things that have been foretold that you need to know before you and Drake embark on this adventure," she said, looking directly at Belanys.

"What adventure? Who said I was going anywhere?" Belanys blurted out without thinking.

"Well, my dear, has Drake not told you?"

"Told me what?" Belanys, the fear growing again in the pit of her stomach, looked back and forth between Drake and Madame Farrahday, searching for answers.

"About his past. About your past. And about what has been hunting for you both." Madame worry said this all without blinking, and with a tone which meant she was serious. Belanys shuddered, and looked at Drake. Drake, however, hid his face, looking down and away from Belanys as if he were ashamed.

"I understand if you don't want to believe me Belanys, but you must. And I am sorry that Drake hadn't told you before now. But you must know. Now I need you and Drake to lock hands, and then complete the circle with me." Belanys did as she was told, electricity shooting through her as Drake's hand lightly grasped hers. She noticed that both Madame Farrahday and Drake had their eyes closed, so she followed suit. Before she knew it, Madame Farrahday was chanting, and the entire room seemed to move beneath her. All at once the motions stopped, and Madame Farrahday began her story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Many centuries ago, a king and queen gave birth to three children. Edge, Kristal, and Vincent Zaldivar. They were born into royalty, and therefore born into war. They were each raised with a separate power. Kristal was the archer, working with accuracy, speed, and her trusted bow and arrow. Vincent, his physical battle skills and some magic training. And Edge, who used his natural aura, became an Arcane Warrior, able to create from the energy that surrounded him.

"As the three children grew, so did their powers. The king was so pleased, he forced his children into three separate armies. As they each headed their own army, however, the ever growing competition for the crown grew. When the king grew ill, he decided to make it a game. Pitting the three siblings against each other, and armed only with a small hunting knife, food for one day, and one weapon of choice, he forced them into the kingdoms' surrounding forest.

"Kristal, the fastest and eldest, ran towards the north, hiding in the densely forested area in the foothills. Vincent, headed towards the west, finding a cave to barricade himself in. Edge, the youngest, found a wide open meadow, pitching a tent in the shadows facing out to the open area. And so it began, the war for the crown. Each of the siblings planned for days, until finally, Kristal made the first move. She had honed in on Vincent's location, and stalked him in the trees. Until one day, she attempted to strike.

"But Vincent had been studying more than the other siblings knew. He had taken upon dark magic, learning skills that only the darkest of men knew. He sensed her attack, and turned the arrow on her. She fell from the treetop, the arrow in her shoulder. She begged her brother to make it fast. But Vincent was evil. More than anyone knew. And he made Kristal suffer with every breath she took until she fell lifeless, the pain and terror still in her open eyes.

"Vincent knew where Edge was. He waited for the perfect time, nightfall, to return to the kingdom and recruit his army. Without his fathers approval, he shifted his troops into the meadow, and waited. In the early dawn of the next day, Edge awoke to an ambush. As he left the tent, he felt he was not alone, and braced himself for battle. He walked into the center of the meadow, and called for Vincent. All at once, the army surrounded him, running towards him. Using all he could manage, he created a powerful blast, which engulfed most of the army. Fire spread across the field, wiping out those who couldn't outrun the flames. And then it was just Edge and Vincent.

"Edge knew that Vincent would kill him without question. So the final fight between brothers began. Vincent and Edge began the intricate dance that would determine who would inherit the kingdom. Vincent sent a beam of light hurling towards Edge, as Edge rolled to the side. The beam crashed into the trees, flattening them until the power died out. Edge began forming and throwing blades, each of which Vincent seemed to escape. Until one of them grazed his shoulder.

"Vincent yelled in rage and pain, slamming the ground with is fist and causing an earthquake, Edge falling onto his back. Vincent stood over him, holding the small hunting knife to his neck. As they look each other in the eyes, and with one final chance, Edge created a dagger and stabbed his brother right through the chest. As Vincent fell, defeated, the knife hit Edge and ended his life as well.

"And so it would seem that is where it all ends, however, the dispute was never solved. The spirits lived on, Vincent more because of the dark magic he practiced, and Edge because he was the rightful heir to the thrown. As time passed, Vincent's spirit grew stronger until he was finally able to procure a body. Edge was reborn, and grew into a man constantly stalked and plagued with fear. Now the battle will continue." As Madame Farrahday finished the story, Belanys opened her eyes.

"Go now, Edge, and live your destiny." Madame Farrahday said to Drake, and both Drake and Belanys stood.

"What is she talking about?" Belanys whispered to Drake as they made their way out of the door back into the kitchen.

"The story that she just told is about me. My past life. I am the rebirth of Edge Zaldivar. And Vince, your old boss, is my brother. He knew about you long before I did Belanys. Our destiny is interlocked. But right now, we have to leave." Drake said, grabbing her hand and pulling her through the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Racing to a new car, a beat up jeep, they hopped in and took off on a dirt path that lined the side of a fast running river. Belanys looked at Drake as his hands expertly moved from shifting to steering around the tangles and mud holes. She admired the way his body moved like a well oiled machine, seeming to have no thought what so ever, just doing what was programmed into him. Drake glanced over at her, and realized she was staring.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, fine." she said quietly, quickly looking away from his beautiful face.

"What are you thinking?" Drake murmured, almost as a rhetorical question, not expecting any kind of answer.

"To be honest, I don't know what to think. Everything fits into place perfectly, but how am I to know what is truth or just fiction? How do I know that you and your friend, Madame Farrahday, aren't completely mad? But how can I believe you two are crazy when I can feel that this is the truth?" Wishing she could just shut up, the words came out too fast for her to stop. She didn't know what he would say back, how he would react, and it pained her to think he would be upset.

"Belanys…" he trailed, slowing the car and stopping along the overgrown, unused trail. He looked at her with a fire behind his eyes, slowly memorizing her. Without warning, his lips were on hers, and they were breathless. As if nothing could be fast enough. Her hands entangled within his soft thick hair, his hands trailing from her hair down her back, pulling her towards him tightly. A light moan escaped her lips just as a feral growl escaped Drakes throat. Before any more could happen, Belanys stopped.

"I'm sorry Drake, but I just… can't." Belanys looked away shyly.

"I understand," Drake said, slowly brushing a tear from her face.

"I am sorry for that, I don't really know what came over me. You're just so… beautiful." He smiled, reassuring her before starting the jeep up and continuing to drive. Belanys just closed her eyes and slept.

As her eyes fluttered open, her surroundings came to life. It was dark, billions of little white eyes staring at her from the black sea above her. Large, furry arms reached at her from every direction, overlapping. The white glow from the moon was all that kept the monsters at bay. A soft, repeating grunt from her left was the only indication that she wasn't alone. She lay still, smiling gently to herself.

"Beautiful night, huh?" Drake said, disturbing the perfect silence of nature.

"Very, I don't think I have ever seen so many stars. I guess I never really took the time to look." Her voice quieted towards the end, as she thought back to what her life used to be. Taking in a deep breath, she blew out her stresses. Everything would be ok, but she didn't know how or when things would start looking up.

"I - I'm sorry Belanys. But we have to get moving again." Drake said quietly. Belanys laid her head back down, watching as the shapes around her began to blur. The steady thrumming of tires on the dirt path was soothing, and Belanys began drifting in and out of lucidness.

'How could I bring her into this? She is so innocent.' Drake thought to himself as he glanced over at her slight frame. The shallow movement beneath her chest was all that notified him that she was still living.

'Beautiful, but there is something dark. Something she hides,' he thought, contemplating what that thing could possibly be.

_The night is cold. I can see the stars, hear the sounds. I don't know where I am, or why I'm here. I only know I have good reason. A howl in the distance, a glowing path to my right, but promises of moonlight strait ahead. No path. Do I trust my instinct? _

'_Damn.' I think, wishing I could settle for the easy road. Twigs snap loudly, echoing through the night air. I know something else is here, but I can't tell what it is or where it is. I just feel it. I feel the energy. Not good, but not bad. Almost confused. I walk slowly, but I can feel I have been here before. Sure steps began speeding up my advance. Just before I break through the trees, I can see him on the outstretch of rock. Two words came to mind, terrifying and beautiful. _

'_A boulder, perfect,' I think, moving lithely behind the safety of the large rock. I see the light glint off of his toned body. Every curve and chiseled line creates a dramatized shadow, making him a beautiful beast. His hair guards his face, all I can see is shadow. With a blood curdling cry, large, feathery black wings break out, fanning over the span of his long, muscular arms. I feel the energy, feel the heat radiating from his body. He is so familiar, I know this feeling, I know him. I go to stand, but before I move I see him fall. On all fours, another growl escapes his lips, his body morphing into an ethereal being. His trim body turns into a magnificent beast, standing on hind legs with majestic presence. A heartbreaking scream rips through the night, and I step back, snapping a branch. The beast turns back to me, his eyes glowing with rage. He throws his palm towards me, a light purple streak breaking out. With a tumble, I manage to jump out of the way. I look back after the deafening crash ends, and the forest is flattened. I look with terrified eyes for the monster that did this, but in its place the beautifully terrifying man stands, panting, broken. He turns back to the edge of the rock, looking over the valley beneath. I feel safe again, and stand. With no hesitation, I walk to him. My hand rises to his shoulder, and I soon feel his warm skin under my hand. I don't need to see his face, I know him already. His name evades me, as I hear his quiet whimper._

"_It's all ok." I say. I feel his reply in his body, and I look over to him._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Looking over the maps laying across his desk, Vince attempted to see where his victims were going. With a few quick, unintelligible words, a line began to glow. He knew the route they were on, now it was just about following them.

Vince stood at nearly 6'3" tall, with a bulky frame of muscle. Dressed in a pinstripe suit, a pressed white shirt underneath, and his hair slicked back, he seemed to be a very professional businessman. However for those who knew him, he was nothing more than a monster.

"Pershnik! Coraline! Tevryn! Come!" he bellowed throughout his chambers. His shadows were sure to never be too far, because they never knew when their master would be calling.

"Right here sir!" Coraline sang as she took the head of the other two.

"Good my pet," Vince crooned, taking her by the chin gently and kissing her cheek. She blushed and looked away, quickly taking her spot at the head of the two men once again.

"Now, you three are pretty well informed. I have gained the trail on which the two are on, and you three will follow and observe. I would like to see how much my brother has truly forgotten. And that woman he is with, Belanys. I want to see how strong her will is. That is all." Vince turned quickly, returning to some unfinished paperwork on his desk. As fast as they were there, the three turned to exit.

"Coraline, you stay. The others can prepare. I have something to speak to you about." although the expression on his face did not change, a slight glimmer entered his eyes. Tevryn and Pershnik realized nothing as they walked out. Coraline turned slowly, guarding each step back towards the man at the desk, not letting her eyes falter from his face.

"Yes sir?" She asked softly. She noticed the hint in his eyes, and she relaxed some. Vince waltzed around the edge of his desk and walked to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"My dear, please be careful. We don't want anything happening to that beautiful face of yours, right?" A slight hint in his words caused a knot to start growing in Coraline's stomach.

"No sir. We don't want anything bad happening." She looked down shyly, still feeling Vince's gaze on her face. His gentle hands found the sides of her face, and he pulled her to him for a soft kiss. Coraline seemed to melt under his touch, and it was all she could do to continue standing. His kiss intensified slowly, and heat began to rise between the bodies that were pressed together. Her arms locked around his neck and he pushed her against the desk. He swiped his arm across the desk, sliding everything to the floor. Vince lifted her with ease onto the desk, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Coraline…" he moaned lightly, a bulge beginning to grow in his pants. He pushed himself harder onto her, kissing down her neck, sliding her shirt over her head before kissing her again. His hands traced up her trim form, her lightly tanned skin smooth and tight over her muscular frame. One of Vince's hands knotted itself in her thick, waving blonde hair, pulling her head back as he lightly nibbled on her neck and earlobe. The other covered the contour of her breast, and tenderly massaged her perfect chest. A light moan escaped her lips, causing even more of an erection. A dark growl came from his throat, and Coraline's hands rushed to unbutton his slacks.

"Vince," she murmured, her green eyes looking into the dark chocolate that swirled within his hungrily. She lightly tugged on his hair as her hand grasped his shaft, another savage moan ripping through him. At first she stroked lightly, feeling the growth as her grip tightened. Their lips danced together with fiery fervor, their bodies entangled within each other, their separate movements becoming one. Their heavy breathing and urgent moans were all that could be heard. Vince's hand ran across her smooth thigh, feeling the heat radiating from between her legs.

"Vince," Coraline moaned again, pushing herself up against him, her wetness seeping onto his cock. With a growl, Vince bent her over the desk and with a hard thrust, he was enveloped in her tight, wet core. A scream of pain and pleasure broke through her lips as his hand pulled her head back, grunting as his thrusts grew deeper and faster. The heat was unbearable, the friction seeming to cause fire shooting through their bodies. Vince bent down to meet Coraline's shoulder, where he kissed and nibbled on her glistening skin. Her moans and his grunts became a unified sound, as tingling began to grow within them both.

"Coraline… god yes…" Vince groaned. With those words, he let loose his final groans of pleasure, as her breathless moans escaped. There was a brief moment where neither of them moved, both of them just laying there, collapsed in fatigue. Composing himself quickly, Vince got back up.

"Well, you have a long trip to plan for. Ought to go now, yes?" Vince smiled coyly as he buttoned his slacks back, running his hands through his hair. He casually threw Coraline's shirt back to her, and sat down at his desk.

"Yes sir," Coraline murmured quietly, easily hiding the tears in her voice. She got dressed quickly, and turned for the door. As she slowly proceeded down the hallway, her careful composure was breaking. Tears silently slid down her face as she made her way to her room.


End file.
